8realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pk King X11
What should I talk about? :O A Head's Up You have been making some really great edits lately, and have been uploading some really good pictures, so for that I say, thanks. But I have noticed you have been renaming some pages to have the whole title capitalized, but here on this wiki, we don't do that. We follow this when we make pages here. It says that only the first letter of the article is capitilized, unless it is a proper noun. Now, it is arguable that a research title or millitary unit is a proper noun, but here on this wiki the admins have discussed and agreed that it isn't. Like I said before, you have been a really nice addition to this wiki, just next time follow these standards , thanks. 00:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for letting me know. I'll be more carefull when I edit next time :p Lucky Edit! Now that's a very lucky edit... Nice goldbar (large).png update! The large goldbar looks really great! Where/how did you get it? Zaros262Talk 02:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Erm, I got it from the game... That's were all the images should be obtained. Full quality with transparency and everything. By saying from the game I don't mean Screen shots, I mean each image has a URL that is just sitting on there servers and you can obtain different sizes of them. I am not sure if 128x128 is the largest but normally its big enough for games like this. Look at this See at the end of the URL number 24? That's the size of the icons which is 24x24 if you want it 128x128 you type 128. Each icon goes in sizes of 24, 32, 64 and 128 I think. - Pk King X11 Links on pages With regards to the linking to other articles on stats tables, we seem to have gotten ourselves into an edit war. I thought it was probably best to sort it out here, rather than continue on with our current clashing ideas for what is needed. My personal feeling is that only one link is needed to each article in a stats table, as other links become unnecessary and simply make the page size larger than it really needs to be, so therefore I believe that their only needs to be one link to 'city centre', 'imperial age', etc with the names underneath them simply being unlinked. I can tell that you have a different idea, so please share it here so we can come to an agreement (and possibly have it written up as a policy) PS. With regards to teplate use instead of simply including images for the resources used, I find that they make it slightly difficult to add new information to the tables. Yet again, not to say not to add them. simply pointing that out. Sundays211 20:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I understand that it's unnecessary and it makes the page larger but it looks left out when all the other data is un-linked. Look at other wiki's they all link the same name regardless of how many times it was used on a single place. Also the templates instead of images… Yes it may be harder to edit but the templates are linked to each recourse article. So for example if a person clicks the food icon it navigates them to the article that tells them about food – I would say that’s pretty useful. Unless you want people to link each icon which would take longer where’s the template you only need to type Pk King X11 17:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : It's not too hard to link each icon. simply use the following code on each page: : ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Age : (Though admittedly showing blocks of code on here isn't easy lol). Anyways, it simply requires adding the text "link=" before adding the already existent title text in all of our current tables, which shouldn't be too hard (especially since all new stats tables are simply copied from other pages). : For the links, I'm sure most don't have several links to the exact same pages one underneath the other. But none-the-less, there isn't much harm in it, I guess.Sundays211 20:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Also, any idea of an icon for the 'age' requirement? It really is about time we found a decent one Sundays211 20:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC)